


Like A Moth To A Flame

by digigirl02



Category: Power Rangers SPD
Genre: Bi-sexual Male Character, Complementary Pairing, How Could You Not Ship Them?, M/M, Second Person, Unrequited Love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digigirl02/pseuds/digigirl02
Summary: You wonder what it would be like to be with him.





	Like A Moth To A Flame

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Bridge/Sky romance. Written because the world needs more Bridge/Sky.

Like A Moth To A Flame

No matter how hard you try, you can’t help but feel drawn towards him. It is like there is a magnetic force out there pulling the two of you together. Like a moth, you are metaphorically drawn to his beautiful flame.

But yet, it feels somewhat wrong. For one thing, It goes against SPD regulations. And if there is one thing that have always prided yourself on it was following them. You also know that your mom wouldn’t approve either. Since your father’s death she began hinting on how much she would like you to meet a nice girl to settle down with. Perhaps even producing an heir someday down the road to carry on the family name. Somebody like Syd.

It’s not that you dislike her. She’s a fine girl and all, but she has always felt more like a sister to you then anything else. You also know that the feeling is pretty neutral and that she prefers red over blue anyway.

But him, who you have also known as long as Syd, is different. There is just something about him that just appeals to you. It’s not really his looks. While he is cute in a boyish sort of way, he is not considered classically handsome. Nor is it his fighting ability, which you have to admit has vastly improved since you have known him. As for brains he is highly intelligent, but then again, so is Kat and Boom.

He is not without his flaws and quirks though. Like his constant ramblings that often end going nowhere. You pretend to be annoyed when he gets into one of his infamous “Bridge babbles,” but you secretly find them to be sort of adorable. Not that you would admit it to anyone of course.

It’s not just his babbling either. There is also the way he prefers to do handstands while thinking that more often then not helps him come up with the right answer to the solution at hand. Not to mention the way that he wiggles his fingers when describing his favorite toast topping which was annoying at first but you have soon learned to accept it. You have also learned to accept his constant need for upgrading appliances by purchasing a fire extinguisher to keep at hand.

He has a lot of good qualities as well. His optimism, his kindness, and his natural charisma makes it difficult to stay angry at him for too long. There is also the way he that looks for the good in everyone and is willing to others chances. He was after all, the first to accept Z and Jack into the team. He also listens to you when you would rant about how unfair it was that Jack was made red ranger over you. You appreciate his loyalty and honesty as well.

And then it hits you. He complements you. While you are more of a stick in the mud kind of person, he’s free-spirited. While you are more hesitant toward change, he is willing to jump right in. While you tend to keep things in, he’s always believed that honesty is the best policy and is willing to listen. While you have a tendency to hold grudges he easily forgives.

With him it is like a two way street. Whenever he is becoming overwhelmed you are there to comfort him. If he is having a hard time controlling his powers you try your best to shield him from the unforgiving world around him. The trust comes easy for you two. You know most of his secrets and things about his past that he doesn’t confide with others just like he knows of yours. When you are missing his father, he comforts you by listening to past stories of him, even when he heard it about an hundred times before.

You find joy in comforting him after a bad dream while he lies in your arms. Even your powers seems to complement each other. Giving one another what the other one needs. He takes you out of yourself when you need it including telling you off when you deserve it. All while being done in a less condescending and annoying way then if done by the others. While you in return are able to protect and anchor him.

The two of you also work well as a team. Having known each other for many years now both of you are able to easily anticipate the other’s move. What he lacks in battle prowess he makes up for in speed and agility. In fact, his speed and agility has helped you out quite a few times on the battlefield. You have his back while he has yours.

Then there’s another issue, intimacy. You have been involved in many relationships before including ones that involved sex, but they always left you feeling unsatisfied. Most of them meaning nothing more to you then fulfilling a carnal desire. That is with everyone else except Dru.

You thought that you had something with Dru, but after his betrayal you find yourself questioning if any of it was ever real. Maybe that’s why you’re so hesitant to start a relationship with him, you are afraid that he would break your heart again.

But yet you think that he may be different. That he wouldn’t hurt you in that way. The problem is that due to his genetic powers you may never know. After all, the most intimate thing that you have ever done with him is when you held one of his bare hands. It felt amazing, but even that took effort on both parties.

More than anything you just want to be able to strip away all the inhibitions around you and just be with him. To be able to share a kiss or more. You wonder how it would be like to kiss him and if he would taste like butter. You want to be able to cuddle with him without restrictions.

But alas, you know that it is not possible. After all, the best thing you are able to do is just ignore your feelings for him and resign to the fact that all you can be is just be friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make one in Bridge’s POV. Thanks for reading and feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
